Witness
by Blondi-Finny
Summary: By Blondi. This is a continuation of Revenge, my other story... Four Degrassi students witness a crime that will change their lives for ever. Read and Reveiw! (Jaylex and Spaige)


**Witness**

**By Blondi**

**Summery: 4 students witness a crime that will change their life forever.**

**Authors Note: Basically, this is trial 2 of my other story, Revenge. I didn't like how it was turning out so I changed the plot a little bit… This story will probably be focusing mostly on Alex and Paige and not the other two… I don't know! We'll just see how it turns out…**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my puppy….**

They never would have seen it if Alex hadn't of dropped the garbage bag. They never would have seen it if Paige hadn't spilled butter everywhere. They never would have seen it if Paige had called a ride like she was supposed to. They never would have seen it if Alex hadn't taken the shortcut. They never would have seen it if they were just ten minutes later. But they saw it. And there was nothing they could do.

"This is all your fault, you know."

"My fault! I'm not the one who spilled the butter everywhere!"

"At least I didn't drop the garbage on the floor!"

"Why didn't you call for a ride?"

"I thought you were calling for a ride!"

"This is all your fault!" Two teenaged girls were walking in the woods late at night. They had been late getting off of work and they had decided on taking a shortcut. But then they got lost. Really, really lost. And since they were bored, each tried to blame the other.

"You idiot! I can't believe we're lost!"

"Oh, worried you might miss the mall closing?"

"NO! Worried about not making it home!"

"Awww, scared of the dark scary woods?"

"ALEX!"

"PAIGE"

"AHHH!" Both girls screamed in exasperation. Suddenly, they heard a twig snap. They got quiet. They saw a man dragging something large and, from the looks of it, heavy. Paige took a step backwards and stepped on a limb. The man looked at them and yelped. All of a sudden, he lunged for them.

"RUN!" screeched Paige. Alex didn't need to be told twice. She was out of there with Paige right behind her. What could it have been? Quickly, Alex turned around and saw the man's face. He was right behind them. He saw them and they saw him. Unfortunately. Suddenly, two other shapes came into view. Swiftly turning around, the man noticed the newcomers. He took off after them, giving Alex and Paige time to run home.

* * *

_10 minutes later_

Alex and Paige sat waiting in Officer Guy's office.

"Well," He began, "I have some good news and some bad news. Which one would you like first?"

"Good," said Paige.

"Bad," said Alex.

"OK then…" muttered the cop, "The good news is that you will not be alone-"

"Alone where?" Alex interjected.

"Hold on, I'm not finished! The good news is that you will not be alone and the bad news is you will have to go into the Witness Protection Program-"

"Witness Protection Program!" they both screeched, "Witness Protection Program?"

"I'm afraid so. You see, the criminal is a serial killer and since he saw your face, you will have to go into hiding. You and the two other young adults will have to be relocated tonight. Outside the station, a black suburban is waiting for you. Most of your belongings are packed in the trunk. In the back seat, two envelopes will be waiting for you. Soon, the two young men will join you. Good evening," he said, and with that, Alex and Paige were off to start a new life.

* * *

Alex and Paige crawled into the black car. True to his word, the backseat held two envelopes with the names "Alexandra" on one and "Paige" on the other. They eagerly ripped them open, and pulled out a letter and another envelope.

_Dear Alexandra and Paige,_

_Due to the fact of the run in you had with the serial killer Peter Vanderhuff, you will both be entering the Witness Protection Program. Since you are both minors, we are unable to secure birth certificates at the time being, so we have taken yours and changed the last name. You and the two others involved will be moving two a two bedroom apartment in Long Island. Here is the information you will need-_

_Alexandra, you will be called Alexandra Camilton. You will be working alongside Paige at a clothing store called "Haversons". _

_Paige, you will be called Paige Tennison. You will be working alongside Alexandra at a clothing store called "Haversons"._

_Enclosed are two credit cards, one for clothes and one for other things. All your bills will be forwarded to the program. When you arrive at the apartment, please contact your agent who will be taking care of you. Her name is Dana Crimp and her mobile phone number can be found under your phone at your new home._

_Regards,_

_Witness Protection Program_

_WPP_

Suddenly, the car door opened again and in stepped two boys. Alex and Paige stared in disbelief. It was the two people they least wanted to see.

"Jay?"

"Spinner?"

"Oh my god!"

"Hey, ladies," said Jay with a bright smile. Alex promptly reached over and slapped him across the face. "Ouch!" he yelped. Alex just smirked. Paige, on the other hand, was refusing to even acknowledge Spinner. _This is going to be a long ride… _she thought to herself. And she was right.

**A/N: OK, so that's the end for now…. The chapters will get longer, I promise! Review please!**

**Blondi**


End file.
